


Plus près des Étoiles

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brotherhood, Discussing, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Open to Interpretation, Other, Somehow, Soul-Searching, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Yullen spirituel. Allen allongé dans l’herbe contemplant les étoiles avec Kanda à ses côtés.





	Plus près des Étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, que j'avais annoncé dans mon petit planning sur le blog il y a un moment pour ceux qui suivent, et je dois dire qu'ayant lu le dernier chapitre du manga hier, j'ai été grave galvanisée dans mes fics sur le fandom XD !
> 
> A ce propos, pour ceux qui lisent les scans, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être certains éléments. Cela étant, j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte bien avant de lire les deux derniers chapitres, donc pour ceux qui ne les lisent pas, no souci, c'est un OS qui fait un peu ce qu'il veut avec les éléments divers, c'est plus centré sur du débat entre les personnages et de l'introspection, donc y a pas de spoil d'événement à proprement parlé. En vérité, le seul "spoil", encore que, c'est qu'Allen se retrouve à un moment donné avec Johnny, Kanda et Tiedoll dans une carriole, ça ne dit pas quand, comment, pourquoi, et je pense pas que le reste fasse état de choses que vous ne savez pas si vous avez au moins lu jusqu'au tome 25, ou même vu DGM Hallow en entier.
> 
> Si vous préférez éviter la lecture, libre à vous quand même !
> 
> Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! :D

Il faisait frais, cette nuit. La carriole cahotait sur le sol traître du chemin boiteux et les pierres anguleuses qui le jalonnaient. Les voyageurs nocturnes décidèrent de poser leur campement, maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de la ville et qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement hors de portée de ceux qui les suivaient. Un vent froid s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements, traversaient les couches de tissus jusqu'à la peau nue, et les faisaient frissonner. Il repartait rapidement, laissant une impression fraîche, désagréable, mais moins que la morsure brutale de la température en chute libre de minuit moins le quart, disait celui qui avait une montre, un homme à lunettes rondes et au sourire sympathique, Johnny Gill.

Et le ciel était couvert d'étoiles miroitantes. Elles étincelaient dans l'obscurité, guidant leur chemin, en compagnie du cercle lunaire. L'horizon était d'un bleu nuit pur, profond. Il les enveloppait comme un dôme lourd et brillant.

Allen Walker se redressa pour ouvrir le rideau qui le bloquait à l'intérieur avec Kanda Yû, tirant ce dernier en avant, et il fut fusillé du regard. Il avait juste envie d'observer le ciel, mais Kanda s'était attaché à Allen avec des menottes « pour que tu te barres pas, putain d'Moyashi », selon ses propres termes, et il lui avait alors jeté un regard aussi courroucé que celui qu'il se recevait présentement.

Il cherchait encore un moyen de changer la donne. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, il en allait de leur sécurité. Il fuyait l'Ordre des Exorcistes. Il essayait de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la menace qui pesait sur lui. L'éveil du Quatorzième. Mais ses camarades, ses _amis_ , refusaient de le laisser partir. Ils le poursuivaient, se plongeant dans l'abîme avec lui.

Allen aurait voulu en être rassuré, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seul et peur de ne pas savoir faire face, de rester perdu. Mais avant tout, les autres étaient en danger en restant avec lui. Qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ça lui glaçait le sang, plus que son malheur. Pour le moment, il était bien obligé de se taire, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Il savait que Kanda avait les clés. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se rapprocher de lui, subrepticement, et de se libérer. Suite à quoi, il se sauverait d'ici et leur sauverait la vie.

Il était quand même touché de leur implication. Surtout venant de Kanda, ça l'étonnait qu'il soit parti à sa recherche. Néanmoins… Il ne pouvait pas accepter son aide. Pas alors qu'il savait son passé et ce à côté de quoi il _passait à côté_ en le pourchassant : sa propre vie. Il méritait d'être heureux. Il ne le serait pas en restant avec lui. Il risquait plus de le faire tuer qu'autre chose. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades meurent à cause de lui. À cause de la menace qu'il devenait.

Chaque fois qu'il repensait au visage larmoyant de Lenalee, une vague de culpabilité enserrait son cœur. Il était bien obligé de ne pas s'y noyer et de se montrer dur envers son propre chancèlement. Il ne devait pas vaciller. Il devait avancer, rester en marche, toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde ? » grogna sourdement Kanda.

Comme il avait été forcé de se rapprocher dans son mouvement à cause des menottes, il se trouvait juste derrière lui, ayant chuté sur ses genoux, une main aplat sur les planches de bois, l'autre levée, dirigeant le poignet d'Allen en arrière d'une manière désagréable. Son visage était agacé. Allen soupira, se mordant la lèvre.

« J'aimerais bien aller voir dehors, en fait. Les étoiles, c'est beau. On s'arrête pour quelques heures, c'est ça ? » Il mima un sourire innocent. « Je veux observer.

—Te fous pas de moi, Moyashi. J'vois clair dans ta face de rat. Fais pas le con. »

Allen fronça les sourcils de dépit, exhibant brutalement leurs mains, faisant de même ruer un Kanda furax en avant dans la petite carriole une seconde fois.

« On est reliés, je te ferais dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Bakanda ? »

Un 'tch' lui répondit. Allen avala sa salive, étouffant sa frustration. Dehors avec Kanda, il y aurait peut-être un moyen de… Oui, c'était le bon plan. Au moins, il profiterait encore un peu de leur compagnie, égoïstement, et ferait le nécessaire pour partir.

Le kendoka soupira et se retourna pour gueuler à l'intention des autres :

« J'vais dehors avec Moyashi. »

Johnny glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure du rideau côté coché, les regardant avec un semblant d'inquiétude, devant lequel Kanda hocha doucement la tête. Sans doute qu'il s'inquiétait qu'Allen ne fasse quelque chose, ce dernier le savait très bien. Par cet aval, le Japonais signifiait qu'il avait le contrôle. _Croyait_ l'avoir, du moins.

Le blandin faisait bonne figure, mais sa détermination ne flanchait pas. À la moindre occasion, il foncerait.

Le sol au dehors était exactement comme ils avaient pu le ressentir durant leur trajet : cahoteux, plein de nid de poules et de renfoncements à s'y casser la figure, continuant encore sur une longue ligne aussi droite qu'un triangle. Une petite pente d'herbe menait à un autre chemin, plus bas. Sa pente était néanmoins suffisamment aplanie pour pouvoir s'y mettre. De là, ils auraient une vue parfaite sur les étoiles. Il n'avait pas menti sur le fait qu'il trouvait ça beau et qu'il voulait observer. Tant qu'il le pouvait encore, tant qu'il y avait encore _ce_ _risque_ , Allen s'attachait à la nature de ce qui l'entourait.

Le vent frais s'infiltra sous son manteau et le fit se contracter. Il serra son encolure contre son cou de sa main libre, jetant un regard de côté à Kanda qui suivait son pas jusqu'à la pente, paraissant avoir compris. À cause du sol, Allen trébucha et tenta de se rattraper à lui. Il espéra avoir le temps de fouiller dans sa poche fugacement, mais le kendoka le repoussa d'un mouvement de coude, le faisant balloter ensuite pour le forcer à reprendre son équilibre lui-même.

« Attention à toi, Moyashi, » cingla-t-il alors qu'Allen posait une main sur son genoux pour se maintenir, « tu sais pu marcher ? »

Son rictus narquois indiqua qu'il était au fait de sa stratégie. Le blandin se sentit envahi par une vague d'irritation, mais forma un sourire.

« Non, le sol est traître. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer, Allen ruminant son échec, et se posèrent côte à côte. Pas trop près, Kanda s'éloignant d'autant de distance que le permettait leurs poignets liés. De cette façon, leurs mains se frôlaient presque, et le symbiotique jugea que ça avait un aspect gênant. Ses joues rougirent un peu tandis qu'il observait la silhouette de Kanda dans l'obscurité, illuminée par les étoiles.

Cette situation lui en rappelait une autre… Et il eut presque un doux sourire en y pensant. (1)

Il admettait que… autant que ça l'énervait… Kanda lui avait manqué. C'était encore par égoïsme qu'il acceptait de passer du temps avec lui, avec Johnny, et même avec le Maréchal Tiedoll qui était parti s'assoupir à l'intérieur. Ça ne faisait pas de mal, pour quelques instants.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se perdaient dans l'immensité étoilée. Il se sentait seul. Cette même douleur qui le ramenait sans cesse à son passé, sans cesse à ceux qu'il voulait protéger. Il sentait le poids du remords et du doute dans sa gorge. Se forçait à l'avaler. Pas le choix.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais le regard que l'autre posait sur lui indiquait qu'il avait des choses à lui dire. Allen aurait préféré que ça attende un autre moment. Un moment sans danger. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas du genre du Bakanda de s'exprimer, preuve étant qu'il y peinait, et qu'ils pourraient passer la nuit à mater la constellation s'il ne tentait pas quelque chose le premier.

Il avait, de toute manière, le cœur lourd, ainsi qu'un étrange besoin de s'alléger. Le toucher de l'herbe mouillée, la terre contre sa peau le maintenait dans la réalité. Une réalité qui pourrait tout à fait lui être soufflée.

Il soupira.

L'Ordre lui manquait. Ses amis. Lenalee. Lavi. Marie, Miranda, Krory… Tous, qui composaient ce qui se qualifiait par une sorte de grande famille. Une famille qu'il s'était choisie. Une famille qu'il voulait garder, alors qu'il était sur le point de la perdre.

Un nerf dans sa joue se contracta.

« Dis, Kanda, tu crois que la maison est un lieu qui ne change pas, même si on en est loin ? »

Allen ne fut pas surpris de voir que l'autre se tournait vers lui comme s'il venait de dire une idiotie monumentale. Ses sourcils se fronçaient durement.

« J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

—J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas assez subtil pour ça, » ricana Allen, camouflant ainsi sa gêne pour sa question bien personnelle. « Laisse. »

Le Japonais ronchonna, le toisant avec un air meurtrier.

« Explique, morveux. C'est toi qui parle en métaphore, sois clair. »

Le maudit consentit à rire. Il remonta ses genoux devant son torse, les entourant de son bras libre, fixant l'immensité du ciel.

Allait-il expliquer ça à Kanda ?

Oh… Et puis…

Il s'humecta rapidement les lèvres en y passant la langue.

« Eh bien, quand on voyage beaucoup, comme nous, les Exorcistes, notre position dans le monde change. À chaque fois, c'est comme si on tournait en rond pour revenir au point de départ, parce que c'est là qu'on nous retient. On dirait que c'est pour ça que la terre est ronde, je trouve ça marrant. » Son rire s'effaça bientôt. « Tu me suis ? » Kanda se taisait, la mine plate, aussi, Allen développa. « Je me demandais juste si… » Il baissa les yeux, collant son menton contre son bras, espérant chasser la montée de larmes qui le gagnait, « quand on a plus de point de départ, on peut encore le retrouver. Faire le chemin dans le même sens que d'habitude, même si on est égarés. »

Il se passa de nouveau la langue sur les lèvres. Elles avaient un goût d'eau salée. Dieu merci, la nuit le préservait de l'afficher.

« Ou si on est obligés d'en changer, pour toujours. »

Il y eut un silence un peu long. Allen observait Kanda de côté, leurs bras tendus qui pendaient, les menottes les coinçant dans cette position, et sa silhouette raide, revêche, qui le fixait avec impassibilité quasi dédaigneuse.

L'herbe était effleurée par le vent, qui créait des frissons dans son épicentre, comme une caillasse ricochant dans l'eau. Allen entendait le bruissement des feuilles et quelques grains de poussière légers sur la chaussée qui étaient déplacés. Ça soufflait un peu trop fort pour rester assis sagement, mais Allen n'avait pas envie de bouger. Kanda ne semblait pas s'en plaindre non plus.

Enfin, le Japonais brisa le silence :

« Tu te demandes si l'Ordre voudra encore de toi après tout ça ? Si tu pourras revoir tout le monde ? »

Allen redressa la tête, comme choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kanda comprenne.

« Je t'ignorais si perspicace, » rétorqua-t-il justement. « Tu sembles avoir pris du plomb dans la cervelle. »

Kanda émit un grondement agacé.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de la tienne ? J'me demande bien ce que tu sais.

—Et t'as aussi gagné en répartie ! » s'amusa le maudit, sur une exclamation sur-jouée. « Où est passé le Bakanda qui se répandait en menaces et injures au moindre mot de travers ?

—Il t'emmerde, crétin. »

Allen éclata de rire, pas vexé pour un sou. Il retrouvait son Bakanda, celui à qui il était habitué. _Son Bakanda_ … Bon sang, ce que ces chamailleries enfantines, presque fraternelles mais pas seulement, lui avait manquées. Il réalisa qu'il en avait eu _besoin_. Il lui fallait _ça_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas entraîner les autres avec lui. Il ne devait pas commencer à flancher dans ses résolutions.

C'était un fardeau qu'il devait porter seul.

Kanda rompit son monologue interne qui virait dangereusement rébarbatif en tranchant soudainement :

« Tu pourras rentrer, si tu fais pas le con. On va t'y aider. »

_Je ne peux pas être aidé, Bakanda. Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?_

Comme s'il lisait en lui, Kanda se ravisa. Il se tut, le sondant toujours, ce qui était étrange, et il renâcla dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Moyashi. » Allen le fixait, ne protestant même pas, dans l'attente de _quelque_ _chose_. « Ce qui s'est passé… Ah, putain, ça me gonfle… »

Il porta la main à Mugen malgré lui, dans un réflexe, aussi, le blandin comprit. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir transpercé avec Mugen. Coupable d'avoir causé son éveil. Peut-être qu'Allen aurait pu lui en vouloir, mais ce n'était pas le moins du monde ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait pitié de lui, en fait. Pas une pitié méprisante, pas du dédain, mais du genre de la compassion. Alma, son passé avec lui, c'était si cruel… Rien qu'à y penser, il avait envie de pleurer, et il allait éviter, parce que ce n'était pas les raisons qui lui manquaient. Il avait déjà versé quelques larmes, il voulait éviter l'averse.

Il secoua donc la tête.

« Je t'ai rarement vu perdre tes mots, mais je t'ai rarement vu en utiliser autant, » pendant que Kanda lui criait un « va te faire » sonore, Allen se remit à fixer le ciel. « Ne dis rien. Ça arrive de se perdre. Comme moi, tu tournes à la recherche de ton repère. Parce que toi aussi, tu n'en as plus. Dis-moi, où te mèneras ta boussole ? Il y a bien un endroit où tu préférerais être en ce moment, et où tu pourrais être. »

Il le taquinait presque avec ses paroles, sauf qu'il y croyait. Kanda s'irrita.

« Ma place est ici. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues avec l'intensité de regard que lui envoyait Kanda, même la lumière faible des étoiles lui en accordait le témoignage. Il suffisait déjà de Johnny qui lui faisait limite une déclaration d'amour, si cet imbécile de Bakanda s'y mettait, il n'allait plus pouvoir… non. Il voulut pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne sentait plus ses larmes. À l'inverse, il mua ses lèvres en un sourire mutin.

« Erreur, Kanda, ta place est ailleurs. À la maison. Tu devrais rentrer. T'en trouver une nouvelle, peut-être. Tu mérites ça. »

Kanda secoua encore la tête.

« Tu comprends pas, hein ? Ou tu fais exprès d'être con ? » Allen fronça les sourcils, proche de protester, car il ne fallait pas pousser le vieux Lulu dans les orties non plus, du moins pas pour le ramasser, « Mon voyage n'est pas terminé. Pas encore. »

Il exhibait leurs mains liées, et Allen se sentait de plus en plus perplexe. De plus en plus rouge de gêne et d'incompréhension. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda s'emprisonne pour lui. Il ne voulait pas ça pour lui.

Il cacha sa peine derrière une boutade.

« Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à bifurquer. » Si Kanda le toisait intensément, menaçant, il s'en fichait, essayant presque de négocier. « Il y a des voyages où l'on doit être seul.

—Et d'autres où on doit être accompagné. »

Si le blandin fut surpris des paroles de la voix brusque, il soupira.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, tu dois bien comprendre qu'on ait une préférence pour l'autre option, parfois.

—Et toi tu as toujours préféré la deuxième à la première. »

Allen sourit, mentant malgré lui.

« Comme quoi on change.

—Me la fais pas, Moyashi. Pas à moi. »

Le maudit haussa les épaules.

Ils restèrent dans le silence et le froid. Il devrait trouver un moyen d'enlever les menottes. Peut-être se rapprocher de Kanda, encore. Ça n'avait pas marché la première fois, il y arriverait peut-être celle-ci.

Prenant sur lui, il demanda :

« Tu permets que je me colle un peu ? Il fait frais, et j'ai mal au poignet. »

Kanda fut celui qui s'approcha, changeant la clé de poche, de sorte qu'Allen ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Son regard à lui seul criait « Me prends pas pour un con », et Allen présumait qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop compté sur la simplicité de réflexion de son camarade. S'il agissait ainsi, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il y tenait. Alors ce serait une autre fois. Allen n'avait pas le choix, mais il voulut aussi être magnanime. Manière de respecter Kanda.

Il savait qu'il lui en voudrait, de toute façon.

Il décida d'abandonner pour ce soir. Il se sentait bien, à côté de Kanda, à observer les étoiles. Ce dernier leva soudainement leurs mains. Sa main gauche, à laquelle il était attaché, brillait dans l'obscurité. Ses ongles étaient peut-être un peu trop longs… Le brun parut le remarquer. Il portait sa main proche de son visage, la détaillant. Le blandin ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas gênant, vu l'étrangeté qu'avait toujours suscité son bras. Kanda lui-même avait refusé de lui serrer la main, à cause de sa malédiction.

Pourtant, il le détaillait sans agressivité, presque naturellement.

Allen en fut perplexe – et diablement bouillonnant.

« Si j'avais tes griffes, je m'arracherais la gueule, bordel. »

Ne s'y attendant pas, Allen rit de cette réflexion anodine qui n'avait rien en rapport avec leur conversation et ne résista pas.

Il avait déjà pensé qu'il avait besoin des piques de Kanda. Il voulut en profiter.

« Tu aurais peur d'abîmer ton beau visage délicat, c'est ça ? Mon pauvre Kanda ! »

Il se gaussait, aussi, son camarade le fixa méchamment, et eut soudain la moue dubitative.

« Mon beau visage délicat ? »

Immédiatement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Allen se sentit encore une fois s'empourprer.

« C'est bon, » grimaça-t-il, « t'as compris ce que j'ai voulu dire, hein. Tu faisais ton petit précieux, voilà tout.

—Je ne fais pas mon précieux, Moyashi. T'oublies tes bonnes manières forcées. Toi, tu fais l'imbécile, comme toujours. »

Le blandin secoua la tête, le kendoka l'emportant pour cette fois, car son embarras était toujours là.

Son camarade lui jeta un regard de biais.

« J'sais que tu veux te tirer, tu sais. Que t'attends que Johnny, moi et le vioc on baisse le regard, et que t'en profiteras pour te faire la malle. Je te laisserai pas faire.

—On dit Johnny, le Maréchal Tiedoll, et moi, Bakanda, » le corrigea Allen en lui tirant la langue, « Et on verra ça. »

Kanda lui rétorqua que c'était tout vu. Allen ne releva pas. Il dit simplement :

« Tu sais, même si je veux être seul dans… ce voyage, ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne comptez plus pour moi. Vous comptez tous. Même toi, Kanda. Je suis juste… dans une impasse. Et je ne veux pas vous y entraîner avec moi. »

Pas de surprise cette fois, cela parut énerver l'autre, malgré quelques nuances dans son regard – Allen s'étonna en pensant qu'il rougissait peut-être, lui aussi :

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis Lenalee et que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré ? Je m'en branle de compter pour toi. Je suis là, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Rester seul te met dans l'impasse. Accepte-le. »

Ça, Allen n'était pas d'accord.

Il ne pouvait rien dire, cependant. Il demeurait touché par les paroles de Kanda.

Ils continuèrent à débattre, ignorant le froid et la nuit qui s'avançait, mais succombèrent bientôt, épuisés.

Avec la fraîcheur de la nuit, et leurs mains menottées, ils s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés, quand bien même il n'était pas aisé de dormir ainsi. Ils étaient presque blottis l'un contre l'autre. Allen le visage enfoui contre le torse de Kanda, ce dernier laissant sa tête juste au-dessus de la sienne, de sorte qu'ils semblaient enlacés au premier coup d'œil.

Johnny, qui était sorti de la charrette en grelottant pour leur demander de rentrer maintenant que les lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient, fut estomaqué de les voir ainsi. Il trouva immédiatement cela adorable et son visage rougit presque devant le tableau littéralement incroyable. Au même instant, Tiedoll apparut derrière lui, sauf qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

« Tiens donc, Yû semble bien tolérer la proximité de ce garçon. »

Sa voix avait surpris Johnny qui se retint de justesse de glapir, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il se retourna lentement. Le vieil homme lui souriait.

« On devrait probablement leur laisser une petite heure. »

Remis de sa frayeur, Johnny fit descendre son bras de devant son visage et acquiesça, une main sur son cœur qui battait peut-être encore un peu vite.

« Allons-nous reposer aussi, dans ce cas. Je vais leur déposer une couverture. »

Il avait hâte de retourner à l'intérieur, car il faisait vraiment frais, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils attrapent du mal. Johnny s'en alla mettre son dessein à exécution, fouillant dans leurs bagages pour chercher un plaid qu'il en extirpa promptement, se retournant pour fixer la silhouette du Maréchal qui observait les deux jeunes Exorcistes, comme intrigué.

« Dis-moi, Johnny. Tu crois que si je les dessine, Yû sera content ? »

Le scientifique le toisa comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Car ça devait forcément en être une.

« Vous posez sérieusement la question ? »

Le vieillard rit.

« Non. Donne-moi mon carnet de croquis, s'il te plaît. »

Johnny eut un mouvement d'arrêt. Son visage se tordit en une grimace apeurée. Ça ne sentait _réellement_ pas bon…

« Vous savez que si Kanda se réveille et qu'il vous voit, il va faire un scandale et hurler ? Pour de vrai ? Allen s'y mettra peut-être même aussi. Ça risque de partir en pugilat… »

À l'expression sereine de l'homme, on ne peut plus imperturbable, il paraissait n'en avoir cure.

Le blond rehaussa ses lunettes, un peu hésitant, et s'exécuta. Il se dépêcha de couvrir Allen et Kanda, ses pas résonnant contre les cailloux. Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent en automatisme pour profiter davantage de leurs chaleurs, ainsi que de celle du tissu épais.

Certes, la scène serait diablement attendrissante, surtout que Tiedoll avait un magnifique coup de crayon, mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas vraiment plaire aux deux concernés…

Elle serait néanmoins une trace de ce qui s'était produit cette nuit.

Il avait entendu des bribes de conversations entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils avaient beaucoup débattu, avec un calme olympien en comparaison de leurs échanges habituels, s'il y avait eu beaucoup de taquinerie. Johnny avait pouffé dans sa barbe inexistante en entendant quelques échos. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement remonté le moral, sans même en avoir conscience.

Les choses allaient être compliquées à partir de maintenant, alors autant les laisser s'ébattre et dormir innocemment comme les adolescents qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement jamais eu le temps d'être.

Au moins, ils avaient pu profiter des étoiles.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Cet OS est lié à un autre OS que j'aurais aussi envie de faire un jour, où Kanda et Allen parlent sous la pluie, qui prendrait place avant celui-ci.
> 
> Pas de Yullen à proprement parlé, encore que, on peut l'imaginer, je pense ;). Ça me semble aussi intéressant d'une manière purement "friendly", donc c'est à vous de voir ce que vous interprétez :) !
> 
> Mini-débat autour du thème du voyage et du retour, lié à la situation des personnages of course, je trouvais ça sympa ! Ils sont tous deux égarés, en soi, et ça le représentait bien selon moi ^^. C'est pour ça que j'apprécie tant dépeindre leurs relations et les shipper tous les deux ;).
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu :D !


End file.
